


Heroes

by k_yuuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Claustrophobia, Night Terrors, Post-Representative Battle of the Rainbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki
Summary: Skull dreams a lot, mostly bad stuff. But then sometimes… there is the good ones too. Rare and absolutely cherished. It makes him feels warm and smiley as he remembers the memories.If he is his old self, the onebefore: before his stunts, before the Arcobalenos, before the Decimo and his Guardians, before the Simon Famigliaacceptshim and invites him in, Skull doesn’t know what he will do. But because this isafter, he holds the small fire of hope close and protects it.Enma sees it. A small glow amidst of raging storm, stubbornly holding a candle out, waiting for someone who will reach it. Carefully, never wanting to spook it, Enma reach back.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this as I am listening to Hero by Mariah Carey. It is such an inspiring song QAQ.

He remembered darkness. A world full of hurt and hatred. His nightmares always started with deep, terrifying blackness that made him sometimes afraid of the night. Knowing his own dream, he knew something was lurking there in the dark, waiting, bidding, hunting. Waiting for the time he lowered his guard to prowl on its prey. 

He always forced himself awake, gasping for breath, drenched in cold sweat. Never falling asleep after.

He hated those dreams. They did not make any sense, they did not scare him, it did not bother him, he could not care less about them, he did not know why it kept repeating.

_Lies, all lies. He knew why, those dreams scared him that he woke up drenched in cold sweats, inhaling hard to make sure he was still breathing. He tried hard to stay awake, to shake off those horrors, but he could not. He could not._

They said dream came mostly symbolize something from your deep conscious. Skull had contemplated one day, for the n-th time he woke up and went straight to the toilet to empty his stomach. He trembled, shaking off the wretched grip of fear forcefully.

The nightmare had kept repeating since the Curse was broken. A lifetime ago, he could handle them. Tiring himself out until he could not even stand was a great solution. But being an Arcobaleno had spoiled him. Being in a baby psyche had helped his terrors at bay, even though he was more vulnerable physically that way. Now he was with a teenager’s body again, it came back, hitting him like a brick.

He had hated violence, it was a constant thing during his childhood, something he hoped no one else would ever experience that life. It was a common one: Father who liked to drink and Mother who did drugs. Many of their neighbourhoods were like that, he would bet there would be countless other household around the world with the same situation. Sometimes, his parents would forget that they had a child. Although, most of the times, they remembered their freakish son and did something a parent should have not.

It was not something uncommon. It happened a lot, so Skull did not ponder on them too much.

He hated violence because of that though. He avoided _vodka_ because of similar reason. The same applied for _heroine._

Somehow, when he was an Arcobaleno, those fear had been non existent. As was the night terrors. Now those fears were back, he was at lost for what to do with them.

The best choice would be a psychiatrist. It would be the most logical action to make.

Never said he was a logical person though.

Thus, being a stubborn prideful bastard he was, he made the same choice as he did 3 decades ago: he ignored the problem.

He went around the world, Calling himself Skull the Mort Jr. Touring around the world, catching up with the stunt side of the coin. It was exhilarating, being The Best Stuntman again. He easily went back to his old routine and that was it.

_(It wasn’t.)_

He was enveloped by darkness again. There was a whiff of metallic tang in the air, with a creature lurking, invisible. He was _scared_ . _What could he do? Where were Mom and Dad? Did they lock me in the cupboard again?_

_What could he do?_

Slowly, he held his hand up, gently feeling the limitation of his box. He was sitting upright, but the box he was in was still small enough.

_It was scary here. It was dark and cramped and he couldn’t_ **_move_** _ **.**_

He took a shallow breath, and another one, and another. _Move!_ He banged around, trying to punch his way through. _MOVE!_

He woke up.

* * *

“I am Skull the Mort, this is the 21st century. I am in Barcelona for a tour. I am Skull the Mort…” he kept repeating.

_Was he OK?_

He was. He had to be. Tsunayoshi was so kind to release them from their Curse. He had to be alright so that he would not burden them more. Not when they had been nothing but _kind._ They had accepted him, there was no need to add more pile on their table. He was fine, there was nothing wrong with him.

“I am Skull the Mort, this is the 21st century…”

He was okay.

* * *

_'Skull? Hey, this is Enma. How are you? We are getting worried, you haven’t called back for a while…’_ Enma’s voice drifted off. _‘And we got the money. It’s you who sent them right? Adelheid is glad that somebody is helping us with our problem, even though she complained that we didn’t do anything for that.’_

Guiltily, Skull ignored the message. He could not possibly be a burden to them. It was his problem after all. He had his life back, he  had his stunts back. He could not ask them to sacrifice their time for him.

Never said he did not know how to be thankful. Because they were kind enough to represent him in the Arcobaleno Battle and knowing their more economical situation, Skull sent them a portion of his paycheck to the Simon Famiglia every month.

So, Skull ignored the piling messages and hoped that they would do the same as him. Like everybody else did when it concerned him.

That night, he did not sleep, knowing that what haunted him would become worse when he was feeling guilty.

* * *

_‘Hey! I’m just want to make sure you’re okay, Skull. Please return the call as soon as you can!’_ Enma’s forced cheer was deafening even when Skull could not see him. There were other sounds there and Skull was sure that one of his Guardians snatched the phone. He was proven right when another voice came through.

_‘Hey, you brat. Answer the call will you? You dare making Enma worries for someone like you. Be grateful!’_

The thing was, Skull was grateful. For _someone like him,_ he had someone who would worry about him. He had nothing for them, he ignored them, he had given them nothing but _troubles_ . Yet they still did not want to cut the string between them. Skull was so, _so_ grateful.

Maybe the caller was right. He should be more appreciative of what he had. If he called back, letting them knew he was okay, they would probably back off. Like others did.

Would they?

_(He hoped not. He wanted to reach out and there would be someone grasping back his hand.)_

He pondered on what he should do. He did not think he could handle putting himself together again. If he did… this would be the last time before he broke for real and he would not be getting up after. His body probably would… his Cloud Flame would heal the physical injuries, even when he did not feel like to anymore. Well, he had heard that humans were sturdier than they think of. Maybe this would not be the last.

_The next call,_ Skull promised to himself.

* * *

His phone rang.

He lifted his hand out, wavering, hesitating.

Maybe he should wait for another one, he was not ready to face the teen. Yeah, the next time was nice.

_‘Answer it, or you’ll keep put it off, and then Enma and his Family will really give up on you. Pick it up!’_ the voice suspiciously sounded like Luce scolded.

And so, with shaking hand, he pressed the green button.

_‘...’_

“... Hey?”

_‘Skull?’_

The unsure tone the other side gave him made him flinches, filling him up with guilt. “I’m sorry, Enma. Is just… I’m sorry.”

The phone was in static for a while that Skull assumed that he hung up, giving up on him. His heart almost broke down when Enma gave back a soft reply.

_‘I know. The Varia’s Mist warned me of letting you go.’_ came a startling reply.

Viper always knew him better than himself. Skull wondered what he did to deserve their kindness. Enma implied with that sentence he had knew what Skull would do if Enma did what Viper had hinted. Supposing that Enma had caged Skull at Japan, ordering him to stay, Skull would self destroyed himself, regardless how many people that _care_ beside him.

So the child had let him go, hoping that Skull would know how to come back.

“I see,” was the only answer he could give. He did not know what to say. At the back of his throat, Skull held back a small sniffle.

_‘Ah, I am glad that you answer my call, Skull. I hope that you can visit us soon!’_

“I’m glad that you call me, Enma.” _Thank you for reaching out for me, for waiting patiently._

_‘No problem. I will do it again and again if I have to.’ I hope that you would be the one that reaching out next time._

Skull gulped, a soft smile unconsciously formed on his face. “Thank you.”

Somehow, the nightmare seemed to be better that night. Even amidst the darkness, he could feel a warm Flame was lit somewhere he could not see, keeping him warm. In many ways, the place he was in did not feel so restricting anymore. It felt a bit _freeing_ even, despite how confined he was supposed to feel, being anchored to others.

* * *

_He was running._

_To where? He did not know. From what? He also had no idea._

_But there was the urge to ‘ **run, run, don’t look back!’**_ _screaming on the back on his head._

He screamed before he realised that he was in his bedroom and that _something_ he was running from was nowhere close. And he was _safe_ in his trailer that he felt like crying.

_(He did cry.)_

He grasped for breath before reaching his phone, straight up calling the first thing he could, a redial number, and put the phone beside his ears.

It was too late to back off when he knew what he was doing so he just wished.

_(He did not know what to wish. For the other side not to answer the call, for he was just burdening him with inane things or that Enma would answer.)_

The option was seized from him when the Japanese sounding boy whispered back, sounding worried and happy at the same time. _“Skull?”_

“...Enma,” he answered back, controlling his breathing, not letting anything out of place for the other to know.

_“Is something wrong?”_ … And the other did so anyway, regardless of his acting. It was humiliating in a way that he never thought, because his acting was perfect that he could fool _Reborn_ for more than three _decades_.

Not that they were together much during them. Still  Skull counted that to his favor. In a way, young Tsunayoshi also carefully looked after him. What did they feed kids these days? They were too perceptive for their own good.

“No, nothing is wrong,” he lied easily.

_"I see,”_ replied back a deadpan tone. He clearly did not buying, but he also did not want to argue with him.

They spoke of Enma’s school live, of the Vongola Decimo and others, of the Arcobaleno who got in and out Namimori like they belonged there. In return, Skull started to talk more about himself. About his tour, his stunts, food, other countries.

Enma ended the call when he had to go. He was in school and the lunch break was over. Enma made him promise to call him more often. Skull had almost forgotten about the time difference between the countries.

Skull did not know what to do, so he hummed his acknowledgement instead.

After that, the dreams became more pleasant. Skull did not run from sleeping anymore.

* * *

 “Skull.”

He was not surprised that Viper would hunt him down. The Mist had never been subtle. If Skull ignored the other, they would hunt him down. It was just that they relationship had never been on equal footing that made Skull hesitant. _Viper_ could reach out to him, breach his privacy, track him down, force him to speak up his mind.

During the hard times, Skull was thankful for it, like now. Because Skull’s head had something he hated a lot and he did not like to stay there. He knew the solution was to talk it out, but he did not know who he could trust with his sanity.

Viper on the other hand, would not accept his kindness back. The illusionist detested it, thinking it as a weakness. Skull had tried and Viper would just left him in the dust. Warping themselves out without a way for Skull to find him.

They were never equal.

“...Viper,” he replied after a few awkward minutes. “Or is it Mammon?” 

They glared at him. “Are you done hiding?” _'_ _Done avoiding me?’_ was heavily implied.

Skull tilted his head with a small, bitter smile hidden with his helmet. “Did you hear from Enma?”

The Esper scoffed. “No, I hack your phone company and monitored your call. There is a new number from the outgoing calls that aren’t your manager or director or new investors.”

This was why he never had anymore time for himself that others did not know. With Viper as his friend, there was no chance in privacy anymore. Skull had long since accepted that. “I see.”

Viper observed him. “Not mad?”

“I already know you would, Viper. No, I’m not mad,” he reassure his friend. “Do you want some strawberry milk?”

“Sure,” they drawled. “After you talk.”

He held back a long suffering sigh. He did not feel like talking, why would Viper always force his hand like that? “Can it wait?”

Two ex-Arcobaleno stared at each other’s eyes. One was blocked by hood and the other with a helmet. “I suppose. I feel like eating something Russian. It’s your treat.”

Skull gave him a shrug, lifting his helmet off, revealing the still in teenage year face, even though he felt like an old man already with a deep, weary, bitter feeling buried to his bones. “I need to change first though. People will recognize me.

“Be quick, or I charge more.”

Skull scampered off, biting back a sarcastic reply of _'_ _what are you, a call girl?’_

Viper seemed to sense his thought, because the Esper’s glare became more vicious.

* * *

_It was sunny today._

_Skull blinked, that was new._

_He stared to the horizon, before his breath was taken away with how beautiful the scenery in front of him._

_He was on top of a hill, the place where he and 6 others were magically changed to babies._

_“Beautiful scenery,” a voice called behind him._

_He quickly snapped his head, watching another behind him carefully before relaxing when he was aware that he knew her. “Luce?”_

_She smiled kindly. “You are not alone anymore. You don’t have to be. You can love and be loved, my dear boy.”_

_“Can I?” he asked, trying hard to keep his voice level. Hearing Luce spoke those words, it was hard. Luce was the only mother figure he had on his life. For her to say that, he would hope that it could come true._

_The woman hugged him. It was warm and soft and he could not remember the last time he was so close to another and that it was painful though he could not understand_ **_why_ ** _—_

_Luce called his original name, Skull blinked. “That boy was still there, wishing to be cherished, even if you call yourself Skull now.” She did not wait for him to confirm. “I tried. But my time is too short. I’m sorry that I bring you pain.”_

_She called his name again. “No, I am Skull now,” he insisted. “And don’t apologize, Luce. I don’t regret it. I love the days we spend together, they were my most precious memories. For those days, I even glad being an Arcobaleno. So please, don’t apologize.”_

_Luce smiled at him, it was watery and he could not help but getting teary himself. He quickly regaled her with stories of Aria and Yuni, even though he was sure the Don knew more than him. Luce did not say anything against it though. In exchange, Luce told him stories about old legends, stories of old, of the Knights and Heroes, regaling him with the fables he had longed to hear accompanying him asleep._

_Luce’s soft voice was calming and warm._

Skull did not remember how, but he opened his eyes slowly with tears dry around them. He felt more energized than ever.

He had never been more certain as he signed a Japanese contract.

* * *

“Have your heard? The Immortal Skull is coming to Namimori!” 

“Wait, seriously? I thought it’s hoax! If he wants a tour, shouldn’t he go to Tokyo?”

“In the interview he said he has families here!” 

“Whoa… is he a halfie or something?”

“Don’t know.” 

Enma felt giddy when he heard those classmates talking. Skull was coming! Oh, the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno was coming home! His family and Tsuna must hear about this!

“Adelheid! Skull is coming home!” 

The icy girl gave him a smile. “Is he?”

Emma gulped, that was not a good news. “Y-yeah,” he stammered. 

“Hm, I will prepare a futon for him. Who will he be rooming with?"

“Me?” the redhead replied with confusion on his tone. “He bunked with me during the Representative Battle.” 

“But he was much smaller then,” she reasoned. “He looks around our age now, right?”

“We should ask him when he’s here,” Julie calmly intercepted their conversation. “When will he be at Namimori?”

“Around next month!” Enma gladly answered. “Here, a brochure!” 

The Simon Guardian all looked at the eye catching flyer. There was Skull who was leaping into the air with his motorbike and another one where he was upside down flying with a little distance from the bike. The background was purple, the same color as the stuntman’s hair. There was fireworks and fire decorating it too. All in all, it looked dangerous.

Kaoru looked afraid of them and Enma was in no way disagreed with him.

“Should we… check out his stunts on the internet first?” 

A fifteen minutes video later, the seventh of them seemed reasonably disturbed… and a little bit excited. Not that they would ever admit that.

“He is so cool…” Enma murmured. “Those look painful though,” he commented during some of the failing tricks. The stuntman had ignored them and quickly back up, his face was obscure with the helmet he donned on while the commentator loudly announced ‘SKULL DE MORT, THE ONE HATED BY DEATH!’

During the interview, Skull explained about safety. All his stunts was calculated and it would not going to permanently harm him. There were security measures implemented and it was all safe.

Enma doubted them very much, because the ex Arcobaleno had explained to him his ability as a Cloud Flame user. A sick, twisted feeling pooled on his stomach. _‘Oh, Skull…’_

* * *

 “Yo, Enma,” Skull grinned as he climbed down from his plane, keeping the anxiousness locked down inside. Thankfully, Enma smiled back at him.

The two of them stared at each other before grinning together. “Come on, I’ll treat you some sweets! And Ice cream!” 

Enma laughed, soft and refreshing to hear because the young boy had a bad habit self deprecating himself. _“Then_ I’ll tell you my stories!”

The redhead groaned, frowning, “will you not? You just repeating the same stories!” 

This time, the Cloud Flame user smirked, an expression he never really used, “really? I think I have several new ones now.”

“I am sure they are pretty much the same,” Enma whined. “It’s always about your scary stunts.” 

Skull stuck his tongue at the Cozarto Famiglia’s Don and his friend glared before they back laughing. Enma could not even hide his fondness on his tone, “come on, I know a place, my friends say they are good!”

Skull followed him. 

For the first time, he was following someone _willingly,_ out of his own free will without outside manipulation and interference.

Maybe this was why Reborn held Family in so high regard, Skull would not know what it felt like now that he had touched this warmth. 

He absolutely did not look forward to Adelheid's scolding though.

Enma snickered as if he knew what he was thinking. 

Well, maybe he could rope him in, it was not hard to get that girl’s ire. Take that _,_ brat.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my [tumblr](https://kay-yuuki.tumblr.com)!


End file.
